Forgetting who I used to be
by oncerSM
Summary: One month before Regionals Rachel gets into a car crash that injures her severely. After spending two days in a coma she wakes up with not being able to remember anything more then her name. Now with the help of her friends from Glee club she'll have to try to get back to who she used to be while maybe making some new changes along the way
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaand this is McKinley" Kurt said putting one arm in front of him as if to show off the glory of a public high school hallway. It was noisy at first with all the kids rushing around to spread gossip and to get to their lockers before first period but the moment they saw a Rachel coming it was like the splitting of the sea. Everyone parted to either side of the hallway and a silence fell upon the students.

"Kurt, I'm not so sure about this" Rachel replied as she hugged her arms close to her chest. Everyone was staring at her. "Does everyone know what happened to me?" She asked.

"Its high school. I guess news traveled fast, even by McKinley standards" He said, meaning the throw it out like a joke, but one look at the brunette's face he knew she was scared. Her eyes were slowing filling with tears and her cheeks reddened. After waking up from her two day coma with no memory of anything, everything was so new to her. "Come on, let's get to Glee club. I'll show you your locker after" Kurt said while putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her to an open doored classroom. Unlike the previously noisy hallway, the choir room was almost silent besides for the whispers that stopped immediately the moment Rachel and Kurt walked in the doorway. No one said a word, not even Mr. Shuester who seemed as stunned to see Rachel there as much as the students. Finally one of the guys got up and walked towards her. "Hey Rachel, I don't know if you remember me...I was with you in the hospital, and I-" he muttered awkwardly.

"Yes, I actually do remember you. Finn, right?" She asked innocently. And he nodded but then remained silent. He still felt like the accident had been his fault, seeing as it was the date he had planned that she had been driving to, when the car had crashed. And flipped, once, twice? The police didn't specify. But they didn't need to, as the damage done to her body was easily seen as she was wheeled into the hospital on a stretcher. Bruises and scratches covered her body. It wasn't a pretty sight, but the whole Glee club had been there the moment they got the call from their after school practice for Regionals

Flashback

Finn had called Rachel from practice that he had mysteriously not shown up for and told her to meet him at a special location. Normally Rachel would never miss out on any practice no matter what it was but this was Finn, her almost husband. And if they were to be married in May then they had to start acting like it. She had to show him that she was willing to make sacrifices to be with him. So during one of their dance numbers, Rachel had excused herself to go to the bathroom, only she didn't go to the bathroom. Instead she had quickly grabbed her things and headed out to her car. Then while following the address that Finn had texted her she began to drive. It was dark and rainy that night, but it didn't bother her. She was busy imagining was sort of surprise Finn had planned for her when her phone began to ring. Rachel had only looked down for a moment to see that it was Finn calling when she realized that her eyes should be on the road at all times. But that was one moment too late. Her car had accidentally gone off into the wrong lane and she missed her turn on the highway. Before she could do anything a car slammed into her and Rachel's car was overturned and everything for her went black.

Kurt had been the one to receive a call from Finn asking where Rachel was. "Hey man, I'm freaking out" Finn said rapidly over the phone.

"Kurt, no phones by practice you know the rules" Mr. Shue said but Kurt ignored him.

"Finn slow down. Why aren't you at Glee practice and why are you freaking out?" Kurt asked calmly.

"Listen Kurt, so I was planning this whole big thing for Rachel, I was gonna take her to a fancy restaurant outside of Lima that was way out of my price range but I didn't care I wanted this to be special. So I ditched practice to get their early so I could surprise Rachel, and I texted her the address without telling her where she was going but just to meet me" Finn said. And Kurt looked around and did notice the absence of Rachel Berry. "She called me and told me she was leaving, but that was 45 mins ago, dude. She should've been here like over 20 mins ago and I haven't heard from her since" Finn stopped and took a breath.

"Finn, this is important. Did you call Rachel's dads?" He asked urgently.

"Yeah but they haven't heard from her. They thought she was at Glee practice. But they're really protective so they've gone out to look for her" Finn replied.

"Ok that's it. I'm telling Mr. Shue" Kurt said hanging up his phone and putting it in his pocket. Then he walked back towards the group who were now just taking a five minute break.

"Next we're going to go through our second song. Starting with the solo from Rachel" Mr. Shue said and everyone looked around. "Where is Rachel? Or Finn for that matter?" He asked again.

"Mr. Shue I need to tell you guys something" Kurt said and he then repeated over what Finn had just told him over the phone.

"Are you sure Berry didn't just return home to munchkin land after she finally realized how unimaginably untalented she really is?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"No Santana this is serious. Like I said her dads haven't heard from and she's been gone over an hour now and-" Kurt paused as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly he picked it up. "It's Finn" he said aloud to the group.

"Well, lady Hummel, put it on speaker" Santana asked. So he did and then he pressed the answer button. "Hello?" He asked.

"Kurt, they found her" Finn said, and at first everyone gave a sigh of relief but Kurt put his hand up to silence them. No, this wasn't news to celebrate. Finn didn't sound happy or relieved. Instead Kurt had heard his voice break.

"Finn?"

"Just..." Finn paused and Kurt was sure he was crying now "meet us at Lima general. Please".

"Finn. What happened to Rachel?" Kurt asked Into the phone, louder this time. Everyone was listening with open ears. But before he could get an answer he heard the line cut off as Finn hung up.

"Lima general?" Blaine asked. "You don't think she...you know...crashed?".

"I think I'll go there now. Anyone who wants to come cam come. No matter how much any of you are bothered by Rachel sometimes, I doubt any of you actually wanted anything to happen to her" Mr. Shue told them all.

"We're all going, that no question" Kurt replied and they all nodded in agreement, some taking a longer time to decide them others.

"Rachel is our friend. All of our friend. is right, lets go" Quinn said speaking for everyone.

So together in a few separate cars they all headed to the hospital. Kurt ran in first straight to the front desk and demanded to know where Rachel Berry was but the woman sitting there didn't have much information more then that she was in the ICU after being in a car crash and they were all welcome to stay in the waiting room. Rachel's dads were already there, sitting on a sofa and holding hands, looking extremely worried. Finn sat on a straight backed chair near the corner obviously trying not to cry but tears slipped his cheeks anyways.

"Finn!" Kurt said running towards him together will Blaine and Santana and the rest of the students while Mr. Shuester went to go talk to Rachel's parents. "What happened?".

"They found her car. It was completely crushed, windows shattered, The whole thing completely bent out of shape. And there she was. The police say that she was thrown out of the car from the impact. She hasn't woken up, but she is alive". Finn replied.

"Well, if there's anything I can say about Berry is that she's too stubborn to die" Santana said, but there was no smile this time, no smirk.

For the next two hours they sat in the noisy hospital waiting room waiting to hear something about Rachel's condition. They didn't hear any bad news yet which was fortunate, but they didn't hear any good news either.

"This is Bull Crap!" Puck said a bit too loudly. It was already past midnight but no one wanted to leave. "Noah, that's enough" Mr. Shue said but before anyone else could start shouting the operating room door opened and a stretcher rolled out being pushed by five doctors still in their scrubs.

"Oh my, Rachel" One of Rachel's dads cried. Finn instantly got up from his chair and ran to her. He didn't want to admit it, but she looked dead. Her entire body was too pale and as he reached out to touch her skin he could feel she was too cold.

"I'm sorry" said one of the doctors "but we need to get her to a room" and then she was gone, being rolled away again and Finn felt a tear slip down his cheek

End Flashback

"I'm sorry did I say some thing wrong?" Asked Rachel. They were still standing in the choir room but Finn had gone silent as he spaced out while remembering the past month.

"Of course not, Rachel he's just..." Kurt said, leading her to the back to sit down. "I'm Santana" said a blonde in a cheerleader outfit

"I'm Brittany" said a tan brunette who held the other girl's hand. Kurt rolled his eyes as he sat down next to a boy with dark gelled back hair who wore a bow tie.

"They're lying" said Kurt. "She's Brittany" pointing to the blonde "and she's Santana" to the brunette. "And this is Blaine. Thats Artie, Sam, Quinn, Joe, Mercedes, Rory, Sugar, Puck, Tina, Mike, and of course that's Finn" he said. "Oh and that's Mr. Shue, and Brad our piano guy" Kurt finished.

"That's a lot of people to remember. But I'll manage" Rachel said, sitting up straight. She decided that she needed to be brave with all this and to not let all these people think she was just a scared little girl.

"It's great Rachel, to have you back" Mr. Shuester started. "Now as most of you know Regionals is coming up in a little less then two weeks!" Everyone cheered, besides for Rachel.

"Regionals?" She whispered to Kurt

"Show choir competition" he whispered back.

"Now Rachel, I know you just got back and things are still a bit new but I think we're all still hoping that you'll perform the solo, if you feel up to it of course" Mr. Shue said. Again all eyes were on Rachel. Some of them grinned and she heard someone say "here we go..." like they were waiting for her to do something.

"A solo? At a show choir competition. I don't think I could do such a big thing like that" she replied, and all the smiles from before turned to shocked and surprised looks.

"Wait, little miss shrunken version of Barbra Streisand doesn't want a solo? Berry how hard did you hit your head?" Santana asked.

"Whose Barbra...?" Rachel asked confused, her cheeks growing increasingly red.

"Seriously that's all you ever talk about! Wow, this is something new!" Santana replied.

Rachel got up and walked towards the door "I'm sorry, this was a mistake" she said and she ran out.

"Great job Santana!" Finn said.

"What?" She asked, obviously thinking that she did nothing wrong.

"Can't you see she's confused as it is? Then you go on and make fun of her for stuff she can't even remember!" He yelled.

"Look, it's not my fault she got upset over a few little comments!" Santana replied.

"Ok that's enough!" Mr. Shuester said loudly. "Santana, please go find Rachel and apologize. No Kurt you'll stay here" he added as Kurt had started to get up as well.

Santana nodded and then left with her hands on her hips, walking straight towards the girls restroom knowing that's where most girls went to cry. "Hey Berry!" She called while walking in. It appeared empty but she knew better, she kicked open each stall one by one making two other girls scream and run out of the bathroom until finally she got to the last stall and kicked that one open as well. She wasn't there. Great. Santana left the restroom and began walking through the rest of the school when she ended up at the auditorium. Of course she'd be in there. Amnesiac teenager or not Rachel was still Rachel. Now she just had to help her see that.

Santana pushed open the door to the auditorium and instantly saw the small figure of Rachel Berry sitting on the stage, her legs swinging off the edge like a child.

"Hey" Santana said as casually as she could manage.

"Why'd you follow me?" Rachel asked while not even looking at her.

"I came to talk to you...And to apologize" she said. A few minutes passed in silence.

"Crap". She said suddenly. Rachel raised her eyebrows at the sudden language.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I just realized I've never actually apologized to anyone before, I don't really know how to do it".

"Well that must be why you're doing such a poor job at it".

"Hey! I'm trying!" Santana replied and suddenly they were both laughing. "No but really, I didn't mean to...talk to you like that, in Glee club. I guess I've never been good at being nice either" She admitted.

"It wasn't just you, it was everyone" Rachel replied. "Since I woke up a few weeks ago, it's like everyone's been watching me. Waiting for me to start acting like someone I don't even remember being. You saw in the choir room back there, you were all surprised when I wouldn't sing a solo as if it was my favorite thing to do. I don't even know if I like singing or if I'm good at it or..." Rachel said dropping her words.

"You're plenty good at singing, if that's what you're worried about. But who knows maybe that car crash did change you and maybe now you'll be a completely different person, but who the hell cares?!" Santana said more excitedly then she had meant to. And then there was more silence, but it wasn't as awkward as last time.

"Hey Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"Santana" she filled in.

"Right, Santana. Before the accident we're we friends?"

"Not exactly..."

"Remember that thing you told me about being different this time around?"

"Yeah"

"Could this also be different, between us? I mean, I don't remember you or anyone else since waking up but I'd like us to be friends. No matter what it was like before".

"You know what Berry" Santana said. "I'd like that. But you know... that we still have like 42 mins left of this period so if you wanted to go back" Santana offered.

"Yeah,lets go".


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week was a bit more difficult then that first Glee club meeting. All the rest of the students at McKinley continued to stare at Rachel as if she literally had come back from the dead. Her face and body were still covered in bruises which was probably one of the reasons of the staring but now that Santana was her friend she would take none of the bullying from the rest of the kids at the school. "Yeah that's right, you better run!" she shouted at some idiot football player. While continuing to curse at him in Spanish.

"Did he just try to throw-"

"A slushy? Yeah, that's sorta tradition in the Glee club just keep moving" Santana said as she pushed Rachel forward. Kurt was also helpful as he and Blaine continued to show Rachel around the school, hoping that maybe something would kickstart her memories back into place. "Nothing?" Kurt asked after showing her a picture of their first ever sectionals and even playing a clip of her performance of "Don't rain on my parade" while sitting in the Lima Bean drinking lattes.

"It's like I'm watching someone that looks exactly like me and sounds exactly like me perform a song that I don't remember performing. I'm sorry this is dumb" Rachel said while closing her laptop.

"It's not dumb, you just need time" Kurt said. Rachel opened her mouth to try to ask a different question when she fell into a coughing fit.

"Rachel are you okay?" Kurt asked. She nodded, reaching into her bag to get something. It was an inhaler. She put the plastic part of it over her mouth and breathed in. "I'm okay" She finally said.

"Since when do you need an inhaler?" Kurt questioned with his eyebrows raised.

"After the accident I've been having trouble breathing, the doctors said it was because of the all the smoke I breathed in from my car when it crashed. The engine apparently caught on fire" she said simply.

"And I here I'm thinking I might not have to blackmail at all" said a voice. A boy about 16 or 17 came walking towards them, his hair perfectly styled and his teeth extremely white. He wore a black and red blazer and an evil grin.

"Sebastian" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Doesn't matter" replied Blaine.

The boy called Sebastian smirked. "Don't tell me it's actually true? The whole amnesia thing? The other warblers thought that maybe playing any sort of trick of you guys was a bit too far after what happened to the young Barbra Streisand here" he gestured to Rachel.

"Why does everyone keep comparing me to her?!" Rachel asked turning to Kurt and Blaine.

"I'll tell you why" Sebastian answered. "Cause she was just as annoying and short and Jewish just like you" he said.

"Sebastian, why are you here" Kurt asked, obviously not in the mood to deal with this rich kid's attitude.

"Because I want to guarantee a win for the Warblers at Regionals. And in case your wondering, Rachel, the Warblers are a Glee club" he said slowly as if she didn't understand proper English. "A glee club that are so much better then the lame New Directions".

"And how do you plan to guarantee a win for the Warblers?" Blaine asked.

"With this" Sebastian said handing an envelope to Rachel. "Agree to not sing at Regionals and I won't post this pic of your boyfriend".

"I don't have a boyfriend" Rachel said while opening the envelope. Inside was a picture of Finn and. Nope she wasn't going to look at that. She put it right back into the envelope. "Why...why would you give me that?" She asked completely disgusted.

"Like I said, drop out of regionals or I post this picture everywhere. So when someone googles Finn Hudson this what they'll see" Sebastian said, obviously proud of himself. "Oh and I hope you get better Rachel, if it makes you feel any better I think the bruising is an improvement to your face" He finished, walking out of the coffee shop.

"Well he's horrible, as always" Blaine said

"We can't let him do this to Finn! We have to tell Mr. Shue!" Kurt said loudly. Then he saw Rachel, who looked confused.

"What did, Sebastian, mean by my 'boyfriend'?" Rachel asked looking up at the two of them. "Finn said at the hospital that he was just my friend. You said he was just my friend!" she pointed at Kurt who looked extremely guilty.

"Rachel, you have to understand how hard this was on everyone. You get into this big crash and wake up with no memory whatsoever, we had to decide what to tell you. What was important for you to know" Kurt tried to explain.

"And not telling me that Finn was my boyfriend, that wasn't important enough?!" Rachel cried and people stared.

"Rachel, he's not, just your boyfriend" Kurt said quietly. "He's your fiancé. You two got engaged about a month ago. Finn didn't want to you to know" he finished sadly. Rachel began getting up from her seat, putting her inhaler and laptop in her bag. "Rachel, where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"I can't stay here, not now" Rachel replied "tomorrow I think I'm gonna have to talk to Finn but for right now I need to go home, and think" she finished.

"Rachel wait" Blaine said but she was already gone.

Flashback

"I need to see Rachel now" Finn said running up to Rachel's dads who had just returned to speaking to her doctors.

"Finn, I don't think-" one of her dads started

"No, I don't care how hurt she is, I need to tell her how sorry I am. This is all my fault" Finn said running his fingers through his hair. All the other Glee club members began to listen in as well, it was one in the morning and everyone at this point needed answers about Rachel's condition.

"She's in a coma" her dad finished before breaking into tears.

"Sorry about Hiram he's sensitive" Rachel's other dad LeRoy said. "The doctors say that she has major bruising all through her body, her left leg is strained, thankfully not broken and she has a nasty cut across her stomach. But that's not it. When the car crashed Rachel's head banged into the windshield, the doctors assume she has a concussion or worse."

"How'd she get into a coma" asked Finn.

"She was thrown from the car itself by the force of crash. The doctor said When there is no blood flow to a major part of the brain stem or loss of blood accompanied with swelling, a coma can occur. And apparently, that's what happened to Rachel" her dad finished.

"Oh my God" Finn said. "This isn't happening. Wait. When is she going to wake up?" He asked looking towards Rachel's dads.

"The doctors said that it could be tomorrow, but it also could be never" LeRoy said.

"Can I see her, please? I want to do what Rachel would do. I want to sing to her" Finn said looking towards Kurt. "Can you join me? Please?"

"Of course, Rachel sang when my dad was in the hospital and I didn't even ask" Kurt replied

"I'll come too" said Mercedes

"And me" added Tina.

"Well don't count me out" Santana said and everyone looked at her but she just raised her eyebrows. So together all five of them entered Rachel's hospital room where was almost unrecognizable because almost her whole body was connected to different machines all making different noises.

"Finn would you like to start us off?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded and took a deep breath, whilst staring at the love of his life in this broken form.

 **Say something I'm given up on you**

 **I'll be the one if you want me too...**

End Flashback

"Finn?" Rachel said as calmly as she could manage. She had rehearsed what she would ask Finn last night in her room. She wanted this to be a mature conversation but she also knew it probably wouldn't turn out like that.

"Hey Rachel" Finn replied as he closed the door to his locker shut. "What's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell me we were engaged?" Rachel asked, the words spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"What?" Finn replied, smiling as if he had misheard her and she had said something rather funny.

"When I was in the hospital and I had no idea who you were, you introduced yourself as a friend. Just a friend. But then I had to find out, from this guy named Sebastian, after he had given me a badly photoshopped picture of you, that we were a couple. That's when Kurt had to explain to me that we were engaged and that you were the one who didn't want to tell me" Rachel said, her voice risen.

"Rachel...I" Finn muttered.

"What Finn? How can you possible explain why you kept this from me?" Rachel asked.

"Because I loved you!" Now Finn was the one that was yelling. The hallway had gone silent and everyone was now listening. "I love you".

"You said that in present tense" Rachel muttered.

"Because that's the truth! I have loved you since the first time we kissed, which you can't even remember! You know why I didn't want to tell you about us?" Finn asked

"Why?" Rachel asked in less then a whisper.

"It was my fault" Finn said. "It was my fault that you got hurt, it was my fault that you were driving that night. And after that I didn't want you to get hurt by me anymore. But I look at you now and I still love you. I always have and I always will. But I know that you don't feel the same way, not anymore".

"Finn" Rachel said as if maybe it'd be comforting.

"Can you look at me right now, and tell me, that you love me?" Finn asked, this time he was the one that had tears in his eyes.

"Love you?" Rachel asked incredulously "Finn, I barely even know you" but the moment the words escape her lips she regrets them. Finn looks at her with a stare that makes her heart break, even though it's true that she doesn't really know him. But then Finn turns around and walks straight down the hallway and away from her, as she's left standing by herself when the bell signals for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 12:14 on a Wednesday afternoon and Finn sat alone at the lunch table after having one of the worst conversations of his life with Rachel. As he tried not to stare at the back of her head two tables down he wondered if she felt as bad as he did, because to be honest right now he felt like a jerk. He shouldn't have walked a way like that, leaving her alone in the hallway. But what was he supposed to do.

"Hey dude, why the long face?" Puck as as he sat down next to Finn, joined by Sam and Rory.

"He's probably upset about Rachel" Rory said looking in her direction. She was sitting next to Kurt and Blaine while sadly picking at her burger and fries.

"Yeah is anyone going to tell her that she's a vegetarian?" Sam asked and shrugged.

"Guys I just want her back!" Finn blurted out. "The real Rachel. The one who annoys everyone in the choir room because of how she sings a solo during like every practice, the one who actually, you know, liked me" He said.

"You need to find a way to get her memories back" Rory said.

"Yeah? How?" Finn asked

"Come on, dude, isn't it obvious? You gotta kiss her" Puck started.

"Kiss her, if I do that she'll think I'm insane" Finn replied.

"Think about it, what solves like every problem in a Disney movie? True loves kiss" Sam continued, not waiting for an answer. It was obvious that he and Puck thought this out carefully.

"Since when do you guys watch Disney movies?" Finn asked

"None of that matters now. You know what does matter? How you're gonna do it" Puck said with a grin on his face.

Finn listened to their whole idea and decided, yeah, he was going to do it. Was he scared? Ok, maybe a little bit, that you know, she'd slap him. But he'd dealt with being able to handle Rachel long enough and he knew that deep down inside, she still loved him as much as before, Finn just had to remind her of how awesome their love was. So here he was, right after lunch, walking down the halls of McKinley with as much swagger as he could muster. And there she was standing by her locker talking to Kurt with a big smile plastered on her face, but Finn knew that smile was fake. It was like a mask that she put up to show people she was alright, when really inside she was struggling. That's another reason why Finn wanted to help her so much, to be able to put a real smile back on amazing face. First he just had to kiss her.

"Hey Finn" Kurt said, seeing him walk towards them. But before Rachel could say anything Finn had bent down and immediately his lips met hers. Finn felt as if fireworks were flying and Christmas had come early. That's how great of a kiss he thought this was, nothing around them mattered now, it was just the two of them. He felt Rachel's hands on his chest and thought, cool, maybe she's getting into this, when he felt himself being pushed away. There was silence everywhere, nobody was talking and everyone was staring at the them.

"Finn what the heck was that?" Kurt whispered although Rachel was silent. Her eyes were widened in shock and mix of so many other emotions and a single tear dripped down her cheek. Finn instantly felt like an idiot, it was way too soon for him to try something this, how could he be so stupid?!

"I'm sorry, Rachel. This was a mistake and I-" and then we walked away from her again right into the choir room. Rachel however still stood there, in that same spot where he had kissed her, her right hand slowly reached up to touch her lips in confusion.

"Rachel?" Kurt said. "Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded slowly and grabbed her bag off the floor where she had dropped it before the kiss.

"I need to go find him" she muttered, more to herself then to Kurt. And then she was running in the same direction Finn had went, straight into the choir room. She stood in the door way and saw him standing by the corner talking to Sam and Puck.

"Finn!" She didn't mean to yell but it came out like that instead. She ran towards him and he flinched as if he thought she was going to slap him or something. But instead she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. Without hesitation he hugged back. After a few seconds they broke apart. "What was that for?" He asked.

"The kiss" she replied.

"Wait, you mean you actually liked it?" Finn asked curiously.

"These past few weeks, nothing has felt real to me. It's like I'm living out someone else's life but I don't remember my own. But then, you kissed me. And it's the first thing that actually felt familiar to me, the first thing that actually felt real" Rachel said, and then she looked up into his eyes and smiled, a real smile.

"You didn't happen to get your memories back or anything did you?" Finn asked.

Rachel shook her head "I don't think it really works like that" but then she took his hand and together they went to sit down as Mr. Shue walked in the room to start today's lesson.

Flashback

"Finn you need to go home" Kurt told him. It had been more then a day since Rachel's crash but he had refused to go home so Kurt had been the one to stay with him at the hospital. "You haven't slept and you look exhausted" he continued, trying to look outfor his brother. "Go to sleep Finn, if anything happens, I'll wake you" so Finn agreed and within a minute he was asleep. Kurt sat next to him reading an article on about whether stripes were the last word in fashion or not on his laptop, and occasionally looking towards Finn.

Everyone else had left yesterday morning after they all said it was for the best. Everyone except Finn of course. The receptionist for the hospital even told him it was pointless staying here and that comas could last for weeks, sometimes months but Finn didn't care. Rachel's dads stayed too, waiting to hear if she had any internal damage to her body as well. Kurt couldn't the image out of his mind of Rachel in that hospital bed, covered in injuries. She didn't deserve that, he didn't think anyone did. He was just thinking how sad it was that he and Rachel had just become good friends this year when he heard a commotion going on behind the doors leading to the hospital rooms. He then saw four doctors running down the halls and was that his imagination or did he hear a girl screaming? Instantly his heart began to pound extremely fast as heard the screaming again and he could've sworn it sounded like Rachel. He looked towards Finn who was still fast asleep and decided against waking him. If Rachel was awake then Finn wouldn't be able to sit until he saw her. It was best, at least right now, to let him sleep.

Suddenly a door opened to the right of the waiting room and a doctor came out. "Mr. and Mr. Berry? I need to have a word with you both" he said leading them out. After that it was quiet again and Kurt waited for them to come back with news. One hour later they did.

"Kurt" one of Rachel's dad said. He looked down at Finn who still sleeping and continued.

"Is Rachel-?"

"Awake yes. She's out of the coma and having some trouble breathing on her own but she's okay".

"But?" Kurt asked knowing that something else was coming, something he probably wouldn't like.

"Sometimes with a head injury, including one as severe as this, some side effects can occur. A coma was one of them...but amnesia is another one" he said slowly.

"What? Amnesia? What are you saying?" Kurt asked nervously although knowing exactly what he was saying, he just needed to hear it being said out loud.

"She doesn't remember anything. The doctor described it as a blank slate. We talked to her already, explained slowly who we were and that she was hurt but nothing more then that".

"Can I see her? Please she's my friend?" Kurt asked desperately.

Rachel's dads thought for a moment before having one of them answer. "You have to be very careful. We don't want to push to much information on her that she goes into shock"

"I'll be fine" Kurt replied then once more looking at Finn. He couldn't wake him up, not now. But later he'd have to tell him, he knew that.

She was laying down when he came in, most of the machines were gone besides for the IV that she was hooked up to, and the breathing tube that was in her nose. The heart monitor was also there sending steady beats going continuously, until she saw Kurt. The beats began getting faster and faster, her eyes widened in alarm. She was scared.

"Hey, hey calm down" he said slowly putting both his hands up to show that he no threat. "My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm your friend" he said.

"You're my friend?" She asked, her voice sounding so small. He nodded.

"What happened to me?" She continued.

"What?" He replied, stepping forward and taking a seat in the chair right by her bed.

"The doctors, they won't tell me, they just said I was hurt and that's why I can't remember anything. But please, Kurt. I need to know what happened" she said.

"Your dads told me not to tell you too much" Kurt admitted.

"I need to know, please. You said you were my friend".

"You were in an accident. Your car flipped over, you were thrown from it" Kurt said quietly. Her heart monitor began going faster again. "Rachel, you have to calm down. If that thing goes to quickly the doctors are going to come in and they'll kick me out" Kurt told her.

"How do we know each other?" Rachel asked after taking a few long breaths.

"We go to school together, we're both seniors at McKinley. Oh, we're not friends like that" Kurt said quickly. "I'm gay. But we are best friends" he finished.

"That's reassuring" Rachel said, sarcastically.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Kurt asked jokingly. "You just got out of a coma and you're already making jokes?" And then they were both laughing. They talked for a while after that, Rachel asked questions about her life and Kurt answered the best he could, but he stayed away from the topic of her and Finn knowing that Finn would probably want to talk to her about their relationship. Then a nurse came in to take a blood sample from her so Kurt had to leave.

"Will you be back?" Rachel had asked.

"Of course" he replied and then smiled. Kurt then walked back to the waiting area to wake up Finn. He touched his shoulder ever so slightly and he jumped up.

"What happened?" He asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's awake" Kurt answered.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked standing up quickly.

"She doesn't remember anything" Kurt said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"She has amnesia, Finn. Because she hit her head by the crash" Kurt told him but he was now wishing that Finn was still asleep and that he hadn't told him.

"This is all my fault. Oh my god, this is all my fault" Finn said nervously.

"No, Finn you can't blame this on you. But you do you need to come with me to meet her" Kurt said.

"I don't want to tell her" Finn said.

"Don't want to tell her what?"

"That we're a couple, that we're engaged. I don't want her to get hurt by me, not anymore" Finn told him.

"Finn that ridiculous".

"No it's not. We don't tell her, and we tell everyone in Glee club not to tell her. I dint want her to know that I'm the reason she's like this" Finn ended. And after that there was no arguing with him, so together they went in to visit Rachel and told her that he was 'just a friend'. Finn didn't visit again after that, the guilt was too much for him. But Kurt kept coming back until a week later when she was allowed to go home. Then he would come over to cheer her up. It was two weeks after that that he convinced her to go back to school.

"Kurt I don't know about that" Rachel admitted.

"You have to go back eventually, plus everyone wants to see you" Kurt told her.

"Everyone that I don't know" She said.

"It'll be fine, I'll help you" he assured her. Finally she agreed, and that Monday morning he picked her up and together they went to school.

End Flashback 

It was finally Friday, the end of Rachel's first week back at school and the end of the longest week that Rachel could remember. The whole Sebastian thing was solved after the headmaster of Dalton was contacted about a certain student's blackmail. Sebastian had called Rachel and told her that all the pictures of Finn had been erased and that it wouldn't be as much fun beating the new directions if she wasn't there to suffer the defeat with the rest of the team. Everyone was happy.

"Ok guys, last Glee club meeting of the week, so lets-" Mr. Shue began but Rachel raised her hand to interrupt. "Yes Rachel?" He asked

"Mr. Shue if it's okay, I'd like to sing something" Rachel asked getting up from her seat.

"Of course Rachel, the floor is yours" Mr. Shue replied, taking a seat.

As Rachel made her way to the front of the room she heard the rest of the kids cheering. "She's back..." Artie said.

"Hi everyone, well as you all know, this week has been really...difficult for me, and I'm sure a lot of you as well. But no matter how hard something gets you have to keep fighting through it. Kurt told me it was tradition to get up in Glee club and sing a song in front of everyone so I decided that was what I was going to do today. I picked this song because I felt it basically explains what I'm going through right now. I hope you all like it" Rachel said rapidly. Then the music began to play and Rachel opened her mouth to sing:

 **Like a small boat**

 **On the ocean**

 **Sending big waves**

 **Into motion**

 **Like how a single word**

 **Can make a heart open**

 **I might only have one match**

 **But I can make an explosion**

As Rachel started off, she had to admit she was nervous. All these kids in front of her were expecting a show, they expected to see the real Rachel shine through and sing her heart out, so that was what she was going to do.

 **And all those things I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**

 **I will scream them loud tonight**

 **Can you hear my voice this time?**

Going towards the chorus Rachel realized how amazing this felt, to sing in front of a crowd. This was incredible.

 **This is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

All the girls started adding in high harmonies and all the boys started singing low ones, even the band started getting into the song more.

 **My power's turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

Then something started happening, black dots began forming at the corner of Rachel's eyes and for a moment her vision blurred

 **Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep**

 **Everybody's worried about me**

 **In too deep**

 **Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)**

She clenched her fists to keep herself steady, she needed to be able to get through this song, to show that she was strong enough. But as the song went on it was starting to get harder for her to breath. But she needed to finish.

 **This is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

It seemed that no one else seemed to notice that Rachel didn't look to good, because all that mattered was that she was singing and was doing a good job at it.

My power's turned on

 **Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

The song was over, the band finished playing and everyone cheered. Rachel smiled the best that she could but that's when she started coughing.

"Rachel are you okay?" Finn asked. Everyone looked towards Rachel who was now leaning against the wall. Her coughing was getting worse and her face was turning red. "Rachel!" Finn said, running to her. Soon everyone was surrounding her. But Rachel wasn't coughing any more, instead she drew in gasping breaths like someone who had been under water too long and was now trying to get to the surface for air, the problem was, she kept going under.

"Someone get the nurse, I don't think she's breathing!"


End file.
